Anahi
| |1}} |borderradius = # | |0}} |height = 4 |backcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |1}} |tab1 = Introduction |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality and Relationships |tab4 = Abilities and Powers |tab5 = History |tab6 = Misc.|minwidth = 4|maxwidth = 9}} |1|2}} "Satan eye" Anahi is a pirate and a former bounty hunter alongside Roronoa Zoro. She is the second mate of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was the second member to join during the Captain Morgan arc. She currently has a bounty of 78 000 000 Her dream so to destroy Mariejois as an revange act for her island Kinjiru. Baratie.jpg|Anahi before timeskip Anahi outfit after leaving zou.jpg|Anahi after timeskip Apperance Anahi is a slim woman of average height. She is rather busty with a thin waist and long legs. Before the timeskip is her skin rather tanned till it lightens over the two years, though not too much to consider her pale. Anahi always considers her looks perfect and hot, leading to not change her appearance over the two years has long black hair that reaches the half of her back. She wears her bangs split into two strands framing each side of her face. Her eyes are a red color earning her the epithet "Satan eye". When Anahi was young her hair was shorter and always held in a ponytail or pigtails. Her eyes were blue instead of the current red. Before the timeskip Anahi's often wears a pair of sunglasses and high heels. Her outfit consists of a bikini most of the time. During the Romance dawn arc did she wear a blue strapless bikini top with white spots an frills on it, dark blue trousers and black sandals. She wore her hair in a ponytail with some of her bangs behind her ear. During the Orange town arc did she wear a bikini top with music notes on it, her usual orange sunglasses, denim jeans and sandals. During the Syrup village arc did Anahi wear a bikini with a colorful checked pattern on it while being barefoot. She later on covered herself up with a red oversize sweater. During the Baratie arc had Anahi to dress "fancier" to get in. So she put on a white bikini top and added shorts with braces, her usual sandals and put her hair in a ponytail.The shorts were later on destroyed while the fights with Don Krieg pirates and an encounter with Mihawk. During the Arlong park arc did Nojiko borrow Anahi her clothes. So her outfit considered of a white short sleeved shirt with a tangerine on it, denim trousers and her sandals. During the Loguetown arc did Anahi wear a light blue long sleeved turtleneck crop top-sweater, denim jeans and ankle boots, while her hair was in a ponytail. During the Reverse mountain arc was she wearing a pink bikini with white spots. Before putting on a black jumpsuit and tying the upper part around her waist. During the Whiskey Peak arc did Anahi wear a purple highlighted over sized hoodie with a zipper and black boots that reached below her knees.While her hair was styled in the same way like it was while her first appearance. During the Little Garden arc in the beginning did she wear a white bikini (the top from the bikini was a part of her outfit in the Baratie arc) with a short sleeved plaid button up blouse with tied up ends and her usual denim trousers and her sandals. During the Drum island arc did she wear her previous outfit till they reached the climatic island. Then did she cover up with a fox jacket with a hoodie (the hoodie looks like a fox head) and brown ankle boots. During the Alabasta arc did she wear white overalls with a red hijab to protect her skin while in the desert, these got burned off while a fight. This revealed her bright red dancer outfit (that Sanji bought her, Nami and Vivi previously in the arc). During the Jaya arc did Anagi wear dark denim shorts, a camouflage bikini top and and her usual sandals. During the Skypiea arc, she wore a pink bikini and her hair in two pigtails while swimming before adding camouflage trousers and black sandals. While roaming through the island did she steal a pair of goggles with a dark red strap and a pair of black gloves. During the Long ring long land arc did she wear an orange tank top with the word WANTED on it, denim jeans and sandals. During the Water 7 arc did she wear a pink tank top revealing her belly, dark denim shorts and sandals. For a short period of time did she wear her orange glasses till she put them away while running away from Aqua Laguna. During the Enies Lobby arc was Anahi wearing a long sleeved mustard colored zip up shirt shoving her stomach, denim jeans and brown ankle boots and her usual orange glasses. During the Post Enies Lobby arc she wore a sleeveless black crop top with the Galley-La company logo on it, denim jeans and her sandals. During the Thriller Bark arc did she wear a gray sleeveless crop top and a black skirt at the beginning till she fell into the aquarium thanks to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp and changed into a black strapless dress with a black choker and black heels. Her hair was styled in two pigtails. Later on was she caught by one of Hogbacks zombies to become it's wife and got changed into a wedding dress and got explosive cuffs and an explosive collar attached to her. After finding the rest of the crew battling Oars did she change into her "fiance's" green shirt and wore it like a dress because of the shortness. During the party and departure did she wear a green corset with white frills at the top and bottom with a dark green vest and a seaweed colored skirt, white belt and white sandals. During the Sabaody archipelago arc she wore mahogany colored bikini top with dark blue pants with a light blue belt, black gloves and sandals. During the Strawhat separation arc did she wear her dark pants from the previous arc though her top was in shreds. She later on changed into short sleeve white crop top, brown shorts and knee high boots. First a gun holster was attached to her right leg till later on it got replaced by a hoster for two daggers. After the timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc through the Fishman Island Arc, Anahi's hair has grown longer, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. She also has grown slightly taller. Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a sleeveless black leather jumpsuit with a brown belt, a brown bell-brimmed hat with blue sunglasses and black heels. She later on goes shopping with Zoro and changes into a white bikini top, denim shorts and a black leather jacket, black over knee high socks and heels. While her hair is pulled into a ponytail. During the Fishman island arc was she wearing her last outfit from last the last arc. Before leaving the island was she given two bikinis from Keimi with the Criminal logo on them specialy designed for her. She changed into a dark blood red one with a black star and the Criminal logo on it. During the Punk Hazard arc did Anahi sport a blood red halter neck that shows her belly, blue shorts and black high heel sandals. Her hair is pulled in a ponytail. Later on did she steal a white coat with black stars on it that she stole from a member of the Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. At the end before leaving Punk Hazard did she wear a red coat with a hood that she later changed for a white crop top and denim jeans with her usual sandals. During the Dressrosa arc did Anahi wear many outfits. Her first was the previous outfit from the end of the Punk hazard arc. She later on changed in a low cut blood red dress with a high collar and black heels that she made Usopp buy her as a disguise while walking around the island. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. This dress was later on destroyed while fighting Doflamingo's man. After stumbling towards the Sunny did she get changed into ... by Nami. This outfit did not last long either when then ship got attacked by the warlord himself and she jumped into the sea to lure him away from the others. Her next outfit considered of a white button up blouse with frilly sleeves, jeans and heels while her hair was pinned back. This overall outfit was created for her by Kinemon while sneaking around the island once again. Her outfit got destroyed later on before the end of the arc when Doflamingo beat her to death and steamed it live to lure out Luffy. While resting with the rest of the crew in Kyro's home did she wear a light purple dress with the word CORRIDA written on it while her arms and legs are covered in bandages. During the Zou arc did Anahi wear a green long sleeve turtleneck dress sweater with black heels. At their departure to Whole cake island did she change into a red long sleeve shirt, black shorts, black over knee socks and black and black combat boots. During the '''Whole cake island arc '''did Anahi wear a white frilly long sleeve shirt with a light green skirt, a brown belt and black sandals with her hair pulled into a ponytail. She later on disguised herself as a maid wearing a blue dress with a white colar. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Infoboxes Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Straw Hat Pirates